


The Five

by ellaaa25



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clark Kent is an Arsehole, Found Family, Friendship, Genius Kara Danvers, clark is a prick, power group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Clark decides that it is time that the family he abandoned helped him out





	The Five

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl
> 
> all mistakes are my own, believe me

Kara Zor-El sat behind her desk and watched on the monitors as the one and only Clark Kent tried to talk his way into the building and into see her. Kara picked up the phone and sent a message to her closest friends, simply stating ‘he is here.’

Kara had not seen the man since he dumped her on the doorstep of the Danvers family who wanted her to suppress who she was and her heritage. She waited until they got the required documents that gave her a life in America before she tested out of high school (Earth was so far behind Krypton Kara was astounded) and left Midvale. She changed her name back to Kara Zor-El and enrolled into National City University. 

Once again, she found the knowledge they were giving out to their students to be limited and quickly arranged with the faculty to test out of all the possible classes she possibly could. This led to Kara completing two Bachelors’ Degrees, one in Physics and one in Mathematics, within a year. She quickly moved through her Masters in Astrophysics and by the time she was 22, had two PHD’s too her name. 

One in Mechanical Engineering and one in Mathematics.

National City University thought she was a boon for them and tried to have her becoming a teaching assistant in one of their entry level lab classes. Unfortunately for them, Kara had such a heavy workload that they couldn’t manage it. 

Kara left National City University at the age of 22, with the 2 Bachelors, one Masters’ and two PHD’s. She hadn’t used her powers for anything except to look for precious gems. She sold them and used the money to invest in the stock market. Because of this, all throughout her university life she never had to work for a day. Her investments were sound and by the time she finished, had more than $100 million to work with.

Kara bought a small building and started to work on technological advancements for the good of humanity. She knew she couldn’t build anything close to what they had on Krypton, because humanity needed to do that themselves. However, she could give them a nudge.

Zor-El industries worked quietly for 2 years before one of the inventions went big. A medical device that was able to scan the body and notate the issues quickly and without radiation. 

That first invention was the start of Zor-El Industries rise to power in the technological world. Kara pushed her company to work for environmental causes, find ways to help the poor, the hungry and the undocumented. 

What made Zor-El Industries unique was that no one knew who the head of the snake was. The Board of Directors was made up of four people, and they were four of the most powerful people the world knew of.

Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Lena Luthor and Cat Grant were the Board. Know as the Four Horsemen in the business world, they brought pain and regret down on anyone who tried to get to Kara. Kara stayed out of the spotlight and worked to push herself through the work to help Earth like she couldn’t help Krypton. She let these people be her family, her protectors while she did what she had to do.

Each of the four had met Kara before she started Zor-El industries and they all vowed to help the broken woman who had lost everything.

Lena Luthor was Kara’s closest friend. They met at NCU when the Luthor heiress came across from Metropolis to work with the university in their engineering department and became a kind of advisor to the younger woman. She helped teach Kara the social structures and norms that she hadn’t quite grasped but everyone else just excused as part of her being a genius. The pair got quite close and through Lena, Kara met the other three.

Lena ran in some very elite circles but didn’t quite fit in. At some of the parties her family through, she made connections with Bruce, Diana and Cat. After her brother blew up a lot of people, only those three ever reached out to see if she was okay. Bruce knew what it was like to have people look at you like you should be something more, something better. Diana knew what it was like to lose everything and not be able to show that it hurt you because of who you were. Cat knew people judged by what they saw, not what was true and knew that Lena was soon to be one of the most hated people in the world.

When Lena first moved to National City after Lex’s terrorism, Zor-El Industries was still a dream and Kara didn’t have any other friends other than the CEO of the newly re-named L-Corp. Wanting to help her friend, Lena invited her over to dinner to meet Cat, Diana and Bruce. Diana and Bruce had flown across the country to meet the woman that had Lena been talking non-stop about for years. Cat had made sure that her calendar was free and the only reason she would be interrupted was if something happened to Carter.

Kara wasn’t someone who got nervous, but before the first meeting there was no other way to describe it. Lena was giggling at the normally tough and stoic Kara Zor-El because it was such an odd thing for her to be.

The three of them turned up at Lena’s penthouse at 7pm. (there was no way in hell that they were going to a restaurant. The four of them together would strike fear in the hearts of the world.) Lena got to her feet to answer the door and welcome them while Kara stayed a bit further back and watched.

The four of them stood near enough to Kara that she could speak with them but far enough away she wouldn’t feel cornered. “Kara love, I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince and Cat Grant.” 

Lena gestured to each of them in turn. Bruce just nodded to Kara, Diana came forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, while Cat shook her hand firmly. 

Kara had researched all of Lena’s friends when she was informed of their upcoming dinner. 

“Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises but leaves lots of his CEO work to Lucius Fox as he has an easier time dealing with the board. Diana Prince, owner of Themyscira Industries but trained as a historical researcher and archaeologist. Cat Grant, Queen of all Media and owner of Catco but would give it all up in a heartbeat for her son.” Kara stated to the three powerful people in front of her.

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kara Zor-El, heiress to the houses of El and Ze. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Over the years since she met Lena, Kara had been working with the Luthor heiress to bring her up to speeds on human interactions and customs. She was still very formal but she was coming along nicely.

“It is nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El even if you do know more about us than we do about you.” Cat Grant was never one to get put on the back foot for long. “The house of El I have heard of, it was in an tell all article about Superman. Any relation?”

Kara scoffed. “He is a disgrace to the House of El. Has no clue of his origins or his family, only what he chose to look at in a pod. He is not Kryptonian, not by culture. He is human for everything that matters, powers notwithstanding.”

Cat was taken back by the venom in the young womans voice. “Kara Zor-El, I think we will be good friends.”

After Kara had Lena and Cat on her side it wasn’t long until Diana and Bruce followed suit. Diana enjoyed speaking with someone who had seen things so different from anything she had ever studied or seen. Bruce liked that he could be as silent or gruff as he liked and the girl didn’t care. To her, he was just another person, not someone who wasn’t living up to their families legacy.

That dinner was the foundation for one the futures most powerful entities. Those 5 people would be the forces for change and good in the world. 

 

Lena, Cat, Diana and Bruce all got the message from Kara about Clark. They had been waiting for him to take a frontal approach to Zor-El Industries headquarters after he was stonewalled by Catco, Wayne Enterprises, L-Corp and Themyscira Industries. He even went after them all as Superman, showing he is not the proud and mighty hero who fights for the people. 

The four of them logged in on their computers and joined a group video session with Kara, despite all being in the same building. If he did come through, they didn’t want him to know they were on sight. They watched as Clark was rebuffed by security, but not before vowing he would be back.

“God he is so self-righteous. Who wants to put money on him trying to come in as Superman next?” Cat snarked from the other end of the computer. No one took her bet and they were unsurprised when Superman flew in the front door and demanded to see the owner, stating it was a matter of “national security”. He got the same response, shook his head condescendingly and flew out the door, breaking them.

“Prat. I wonder what his next trick is? Huffing and puffing to blow the house down?” Lena was pissed. Her best friend was just trying to live her life and her shithead family member didn’t seem to understand that he wasn’t even worth wasting her time on. She was in a similar situation with her brother and his crimes, as well as her witch of a mother.

Bruce cleared his throat before speaking. “I suggest we all meet in person in Kara’s office. He isn’t subtle, his next play will be to corner her. It is what he did to all of us.”

“I agree. Kara love, we will be there soon.” Diana signed off first and was in the office in under a minute, with the other three following soon after. Kara sat on the corner of the couch with Diana and Lena next to her, while Cat sat in the armchair across from them. Bruce lurked in the corner like the bat he was, and they waited quietly for their unwanted guest.

The five of them didn’t have to wait long for Clark to show up. He was impatient and it showed in everything he did. 

He almost broke the balcony when he landed on it, frustrated and angry his demands to be seen had been denied more than once. He saw that the five of them were waiting for him and blanched. He believed that one-on-one he could best his cousin and get her to do what he wanted, but with backup, he wasn’t sure.

“Kara, I have been trying to contact you. Is this the way you treat family?” He started with an attempted guilt trip, not realising the hypocrisy in his words. 

Cat snorted, “That is a bit rich coming from you.” The five of them had decided that she would be the best one to start the talk for the group, the way she spoke had a way of disarming people and got them to give up more information than they expected. “You dumped her on the doorstep of people she didn’t know, on a foreign planet and then didn’t bother to come looking for her after being informed that she had disappeared in the middle of the night. The Danvers didn’t know if she had run or been taken, and you just hung up on them because you were late for a date.” 

Clark blanched, unaware that they knew all of that. 

Lena cleared her throat before speaking. “What do you want, Superman?” The way she said it clearly showed her discontent and unhappiness with the man. 

“I want to speak with my cousin, alone. We have family business to discuss that no Luthor should ever hear about.” Clark sneered.

“Not happening, so get a move on. We all have more important things to do than deal with you.” Diana didn’t even give the man the courtesy of looking at him, she just held the hand of the woman next to her who had been tense ever since he dropped in.

Clark huffed, but cut his losses. “Fine, how dare you start to introduce Kryptonian technology and science for Earth consumption without telling me first? You are profiting on my fathers work and not even letting me in on any of it. All of this is mine, my legacy. I am the head of the House of El and you answer to me!” 

Bruce snorted in the background but didn’t interrupt, because boy wonder was on a role. 

“I pulled you out of that pod and tried to help you. You ran away and have done nothing but cause trouble. You stole to make money, you must have stolen my fathers plans from the fortress and you have made alliances with the worst people in this world. Your inventions may look like they are helping, but all they are is making you money and giving you fame. Our family legacy is to help, not to profit and hurt. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Cat couldn’t help herself, she laughed. Kara’s head shot up at her she knew that the older woman would crucify the hero in the news with all this. But for now, it was her turn to respond.  
“Well, firstly, you are not the head of House El. I am. And I kicked you out of it as soon as I took back my ship from where you stashed it and created my own Fortress. I have no intention and no requirement to tell you anything, as you are no one. You want money, and you want fame. Fame you have by being a misguided superhero, money you don’t because you are a failed reporter. Your fathers work was creating weapons and bombs. Zor-el Industries is my legacy, you have no part of it.”

Kara had stood up while talking and faced her cousin. Diana stood behind her and Bruce stepped away from the wall. The three of them looked fierce and the two sitting down were carefully cataloguing what was said for future reference.

“Secondly, you dropped me off with strangers who save me as an experiment. As someone who couldn’t help themselves. I have made no trouble and stolen nothing. My money was made honestly and I worked hard to get where I am. My inventions saved lives, and they are not Kryptonian technology, but my own. Earth doesn’t have the capabilities or the minerals to make half of what I wished I could, but that wont stop me from doing what I can. The money goes back into the company to help more people, and if I wanted fame, I would be the face of this company and not have four of the best people in the world around me helping me.”

Clark was shocked that she didn’t just cower and bend to his will. Almost everyone did and if they didn’t, he tried to ruin them. Reporters who said bad things about him were suddenly changing their tunes after a few visits. 

Bruce took the silence from Clark as an invitation to speak, and he didn’t miss. “You came here to try to bully a family member into giving you money and her power because the world is losing faith in you. Justice League doesn’t want you and you are close to losing your job because you are shit at it and only report on yourself. Do everyone a favour and cut the crap. What do you really want? Because you must have known we would be here.”

Clark looked at the five people in front of him and knew he had to scram. He decided to try and leave like he was in the bigger person but it came of weak. “I am very disappointed in you. You are a stain on the House of El. When you want to fix this and come back to your family that you have dishonoured, you know where I am.”

Kara rolled her eyes and super-sped towards the coward. “Not so fast, cousin.” She gripped him by the shoulder and held him still with one hand while she ripped the house of El symbol from his chest. “You are removed from the house of El, banished for your actions towards the matriarch and towards the people of Earth. If you ever wear this insignia again, you will be found and stripped of your powers. If you try to usurp the House of El, you will be dealt with harshly. You were not raised on Krypton, you do not our ways. Anything you know came from things you read from your father who was an evil man. You are a disgrace and I will not be so forgiving the next time.” Kara pushed him off the balcony and sent him hurtling into the night sky.

He had enough sense not to return.

Lena turned to Cat and asked if she had the article ready.

“Ready to hit post whenever you are. The only thing I will add is that video. It doesn’t show Kara’s face, but we are visible. This should kill off any love for Superman.” 

Kara allowed the article and video to be published, and then the five of them went to Kara’s penthouse and ordered in lunch. They watched throughout the afternoon and evening as Superman’s reputation and image was shredded. They all saw the hero as he really was, a selfish bastard who had no love for anyone but himself. 

It was late when the Cat and Bruce left the younger three women. Cat had work to do following her expose, and Bruce needed to get back to Gotham. The three woman sat on the couch drinking wine and chatting about the future. Lena was still rebuilding her company and trying to settle her relationship with Sam down long term. She was serious about that woman and her kid, so Lena suggested she show them. Lena left and headed straight to Sams, keen to show her that it wasn’t a game and they had a future, leaving Kara and Diana together.

Kara snuggled up to Diana on the couch, enjoying the company of her love. They had been dating for a few years now, but Kara hadn’t been ready to move on with Diana until her past was dealt with. The two of them could now look towards the future and they knew that they both had long ones. Neither of them would age quickly, so they literally had forever together. They didn’t need to rush the now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, more procrastination anyone? Enjoy and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Kudos and COmments really make my day so feel free to leave one 
> 
> ellaaa25 xxx


End file.
